Coming Home to Nothing
by sakura sake
Summary: [AU] Kairi Takaishi's parents were divorced & she was happy living with her father. But that all changed when he got a job in New York, leaving her to temporarily live with her mother for the next 6 months. [030207: Chapter 1 up]
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This was something that I started a week or so ago and had not planned on posting it anytime soon. Hopefully, it'll turn out alright. Again, ignore any of my mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to go back and fix stuff. I hope you guys like it! I actually have chapter 1 done and part of chapter 2 done, but I won't be posting them until I've got my other stories that are currently out updated as well (which will hopefully happen before the weekend, since I've been so busy lately).

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Sorry.

**

* * *

**

**Coming Home to Nothing  
Prologue**

**

* * *

**"Hello! I'm home from school!" Seventeen year old Kairi Takaishi yelled as she walked into her home that she shared with her father. 

You see, when she was ten, her mother and father had decided to call it quits after 15 years of marriage. Kairi was only ten at the time and she was given the option of either living with her mother or her father by the courts. She immediately chose to live with her father. It was later, when she was fourteen, that she had found out the real reason for her parents' divorce was because her mother just 'didn't feel like trying anymore,' which broke Kairi's heart, causing the relationship between her and her mother to grow more distant. Aside from a few visits on the holidays and birthdays and phone calls, Kairi and her mother were pretty much estranged.

Kairi stood in silence, noticing that she didn't get a response back and shrugged as she let her backpack fall to the ground. 'He's probably still at work,' she thought. Her father worked at a business company that dealt with overseas trade. So walking into an empty house was something that Kairi had grown accustomed to over the years.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. As she chugged down the refreshing beverage, her father came into the kitchen, pacing back and forth with the phone pressed to his ear. Kairi was about to say something when she noticed he was speaking to the person on the other line.

"Okay, so it won't be a problem then? Are you sure?" Her father noticed Kairi standing there and locked eyes with her briefly because turning away. "No, I haven't told her yet. She just got home from school right now. I will. Thanks again." He hung up the phone and faced his daughter who was looking at him with confusion written all over her face.

"Who was that? And tell me what, dad?"

"Kai, baby, I got the job in New York!" Her father yelled happily, ignoring her first question as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Really?! Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you, daddy!" Kairi exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "So you mean we're going to be moving to New York? When are we leaving? This summer after I graduate? Oh my gosh, I've never been to the States before. Dad, this is going to be so awesome!"

Kairi felt her father's hands on her shoulders and pulled her back away from him slightly. She saw the look of sadness in his eyes and she immediately grew worried.

"What's wrong, daddy?"

"Um, well you see..." Her father began. "I don't know how to exactly say this, baby. But the company only gave me one ticket to go to New York." He waited for Kairi to say something, but nothing left the girl's mouth as she stared at her father. When he saw that Kairi wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "They're going to send me there for 6 months so that I can get everything settled down with the job and a house and everything."

"So... what happens to me, daddy?" Kairi asked. She was almost too afraid to hear what the answer may be.

"Well, I was just on the phone with your mother..."

"Oh no." Kairi immediately responded, pulling away from her father and backing away from him, her head shaking slightly. "Do not tell me you are to make me stay with that... that _woman_ for the next 6 months. Dad, you know how I feel about her after she _left_ us! And now you're throwing back into the lion's den with her?! Dad! And you know I hate it at Twilight Town, too!"

"Kairi, don't talk about your mother like that." Her father responded sternly. "And besides," his voice began to soften. "You loved it back when we lived in Twilight Town with your mother, remember?"

"Well things _change_, dad. 7 years can do quite a bit considering what we've been through after she decided to leave us. You can't exactly blame me now, can you? That town brings back so many terrible memories. You don't understand, dad. I refuse to go." Kairi said, her hands flying up to her hips. She watched as her father sighed.

"Kairi, baby, please. Don't make this difficult." He watched as his daughter stared at him before blinking and turning her head away. Her arms where now crossed across her chest and she was looking off to the side, not wanting to make eye contact with him. 'She's so stubborn sometimes' he thought. He sighed and his left hand rubbed the side of his temple while the other rested on the side of his hip.

"And besides, we both came to a mutual agreement that it would be best if we continued on our lives separated. It wouldn't be fair for you to live in a home where there was no love. I've told you that many times already, Kai. Please, stop putting all the blame on your mother for our divorce. It's partly my fault that it happened too, you know."

"Daddy," Kairi finally said, her voice dripping with sadness. Her eyes were firmly shut and her head was still turned away from him. "Please. Let me go with you."

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't." He responded. Kairi's father stood as he watched her slowly drop to her knees. He felt his heart break.

"Daddy…" Kairi's head dropped as she fought to hold the tears back. She didn't want to go and live with her mom. She didn't want to go and leave her best friends behind just to move all the way to a new place and start new, especially during her senior year at Destiny High. But most of all, she didn't want her dad to leave her behind. She didn't want to be left behind.

As if instantly reading her mind, her father walked up to her and got on his knees in front of her. Kairi avoided looking at him and he took her hands into his and began speaking.

"Baby, please. This is a great opportunity for me, for us. And it's not like I'm going to be leaving you for forever. I promise after 6 months, I'll come back for you and we'll both go to New York together. But for now, can you please just do this for me? Please, go with your mother just for 6 months. That's all I ask, Kai."

Kairi looked up at her father and saw that he was smiling warmly at her. She felt angry at herself for being so selfish. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt the tears roll down her cheek. Her father took his hand and brushed them off. "So what do you say, Kai? Will you do this... for me?"

Kairi opened her eyes and looked at her father. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck, surprising him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry for being selfish, daddy." She quietly sobbed into his shirt.

"It's alright, baby. I understand." Her father cooed as he gently rubbed her back. Kairi pulled back and rubbed the tears away from her eyes before smiling and laughing softly.

"I'm such a baby." She said quietly. "I can't believe I'm crying."

Her father smiled and pulled her into another embrace before the two stood up.

"Come on. Let's get you packed, hmm?" He told her as he offered his hand to her. "Your mother is expecting you tomorrow afternoon." She nodded as she took his hand and the two walked out of the kitchen and made their way to Kairi's room.

'I guess I'm going to have to call Selphie, Tifa and the others later tonight,' she thought sadly as she walked into her room and watched as her dad pulled out two big suitcases and set them on her bed.

* * *

Kairi sat in the cabin of the small jet that was taking her and its other passengers to an airport near Twilight Town, where her mother lived. She looked out of the window and saw the island that served as her home, slowly disappear into the horizon. She sat back, letting out a sigh and replayed the events of earlier that morning before she boarded her flight. 

-**Flashback**-

Kairi stood at the entrance of the security guard, looking back at her father and her friends, Selphie, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon. They had all showed up earlier that morning at her house to see her off. The announcement that her flight was now boarding was heard once again. She tightened her hold on her purse and let out a sigh.

"Well," Kairi began. "I guess that means me. So… I've got to get going now." Kairi turned her head away from her friends before letting a small smile slip up. "I can't believe I'm about to cry in front of you guys."

She heard her friend laugh before engulfing her into a big group hug.

"We'll miss you, Kairi." Selphie said once the group had finally pulled away from her.

"You'll call us when you land, right?" Tifa asked as she clung to Cloud's arm.

"I will, I promise."

"Take care, alright kid?" Leon spoke, smiling down at Kairi as he gave her shoulder a small brotherly squeeze.

"Heh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She flashed him a crooked smile.

"Here," Yuffie stepped forward and handed Kairi a folded up piece of paper. "It's our addresses. Be sure to write us, okay?"

"I will, Yuffie. Thanks guys." Kairi smiled at her friends as she put the piece of paper into her purse. She felt her eyes stinging, threatening to spill tears that she had been holding back.

"Last call for flight 436 leaving for Twilight International. All passengers who have not boarded yet must proceed to the terminal immediately."

"Hey Kai," Her father spoke. "It's time for you to go now, kiddo." Kairi nodded before hugging and kissing her father goodbye. "I'll call you before I leave for New York, alright?" She turned and nodded before making her way down the security guard. She turned back one final time and waved goodbye to her friends and father before turning and heading down to where her flight was boarding.

-**End Flashback**-

Kairi walked down the long terminal and made her way to the luggage claim. She got there and saw that it was too crowded for her liking. She sighed and instead of going to look for her stuff, she walked around looking for her mother. Her father had told her that she would meet her at the luggage claim and take her to her new home.

"Kairi?" At the sound of her name, she turned and saw her mother looking back at her. Her mother looked exactly like an older version of her. Kairi stared at her mother, and noticed that she still had her doctor's uniform on. 'She must have come from the hospital.'

"Hi mom." The woman immediately engulfed her into a hug, surprising Kairi a bit.

"You've grown quite a bit, Kairi." She whispered into Kairi's ear.

"Yeah..." Kairi said as she awkwardly hugged her mother back. "Um… I'm going to go get my stuff, okay mom?" The older woman nodded and followed Kairi to where the luggage was being let out.

Once they had found all of her stuff, the two quietly made there way out of the building and into the parking structure to her mother's car. They sat in silence as they made their way to Twilight Town from the airport.

"So, how've you been, sweetie?"

"Fine."

"And you're father?"

"Fine."

"How's school?"

"Fine."

"Kairi," her mother said with a hint of annoyance and frustration in her voice. "Please. I'm trying"

"Sorry…" Kairi said as she sighed and turned her attention to her mother. She saw her flash a soft smile before turning her attention back to the road.

They arrived to her mother's house 10 minutes later. Kairi got out and went to the trunk as it popped open and retrieved her luggage. She pulled her stuff out and shut the trunk and looked the house that she once had shared with both parents before sighing and picking her stuff up, following her mother.

"Need help, sweetie?"

"No, I'm fine." Kairi said as she dragged her stuff down the pathway and up to the front porch. Her mother opened the door and Kairi walked in, setting her stuff near the door and shutting it. She watched her mother walk to the kitchen.

"Kairi, sweetie, are you hungry?"

"No." Kairi responded as she looked around the house. It hadn't changed much since her last visit there, almost a year ago. Aside from some new furniture and a new paint job, the house was basically still the same.

"Mom, my room is still in the same place, right?"

"Yep," her mother answered. "Up the stairs, down the hall, 2nd door on the left." Her mother responded.

Kairi nodded and headed up the stairs and down the hall. When she opened the door, she found everything to look just about the same, save for the fact that the room felt so unfamiliar to her. 'Wow. Everything looked so new and so clean,' Kairi thought to herself as she inspected the room. She walked by the dresser and touched its surface. She suddenly felt a strange feeling hit her before she let her hand drop back to her side, ignoring that feeling. Her eyes fell to the bed and she made her way to it before collapsing face first into the pillow. She heard a soft knock and lifted her head up.

"Come in."

Her mother walked in and looked down at her daughter who was lying in bed. She was currently drying her hands with a small towel she brought up with her from the kitchen.

"You feeling okay, sweetie?" She saw the features on her mother's face turn into one of worry.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit tired, I guess. That's all. I'm fine, mom."

"You sure?" Kairi nodded. "Okay. Well, when would you like to start school? Twilight High already knows you're here since I registered you after your father called me yesterday afternoon."

"How about next week? I want to familiar myself with the town first, if that's okay. Besides, tomorrow is Friday anyway and I wouldn't want to waltz on in on the last day of the week."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll let the school know then." Kairi smiled at her mother and was about to lay her head back down before her mother called out to her again. "Oh, and by the way, you remember you cousin, Naminé, right?" Kairi nodded. "Well, she was having problems at her old school so her mother sent her here and she is living with me, well, us now. So you'll probably see her when she gets back from school." Kairi's features lit up slightly as she sat up and smiled at her mother.

"Really? Alright. Thanks mom." Kairi's mom smiled and walked up to her, placing a small kiss on her forehead then walked to exit her room. As she was shutting the door, her mother turned back and spoke softly. "I'm really glad you're back, Kairi. I've missed you." With that, her mother shut the door quietly. Kairi sighed and gazed out the window into the bright blue sky.

"Well, since Nam is here, it shouldn't be that bad, I guess." Kairi said as she got up from the bed and walked to the window and looked out. She sat on an old toy trunk that was sitting below the window and laid her arms on the window sill. She laid her head on her and let out an inaudible sigh.

"I want to go back home…" Kairi muttered as she shut her eyes and absorbed the sounds around her.

* * *

**A/N**: Well? What do you think? It's a bit, ehh so far, I know. I'll try to make it better though, I promise! I've sorta got the idea as to where I'm going to go with this. At least that's why my mind has told me anyway. x) 

_**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: And I present to you chapter 1! I hope you guys will like it. Thanks for those who reviewed! It meant a lot to me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't ownnnn.

* * *

**Coming Home to Nothing  
****Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**Kairi awoke to the sound of the wind howling. She stifled a yawn and began to rub the sleep away from her eyes. She looked out the window and saw the different array of colors splashed onto the sky that signaled it was beginning to get dark. 

"Mmm..." Kairi massaged the back of her neck which felt stiff as a board. "Note to self: don't sleep near the window sill."

She got up and looked around, confused as to where she was. It took a few moments before she realized that she was at her mother's home. Her new home. Kairi looked at the clock and watched as the time changed from 6:32 to 6:33. She was about to get up and lay down on the bed when she heard her stomach grumble. She groaned slightly and looked down at her stomach.

"Guess I should just head down stairs then." Kairi said as she walked away from the window and exited her room.

Aside from the light that was illuminating the front door and the light that was left on in the kitchen, the entire house was just about dark. 'If it weren't from the remaining light that was peeking through the window, it probably would have been pitch black,' Kairi thought as she made her way to the kitchen, where she thought her mother would be at.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Kairi spoke as she walked into the lit kitchen. She saw that no one was there and began to walk around the house, calling out to her mother every now and then as she thoroughly searched each room..

"Hmm..." She spoke as she walked back into the kitchen. She sat at a chair in front of the island and sighed. "I wonder where she could be..." She spotted a paper folded in half with her name printed neatly on it. She took it and opened it, watching as a twenty fell to the counter. She grasped it as she read its contents.

_Kai, _

I'm sorry I'm not home right now. I had planned on making you a nice dinner to celebrate your coming back but I got an emergency call at the hospital and had to leave. I'll probably be back late tonight. I'll make it up to you though baby. Naminé probably won't be home when you get this. She called and said she'd be going out with friends tonight. I left $20 in case you want to order out or go out and eat since you did say you wanted to re familiarize yourself with the town. I'll see you when I get back.

I love you baby.

-mom

_P.S. I left keys on the counter in case you wanted to go out._

Kairi sighed as she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it away. She was about to retire up to her room once again when she her stomach grumble again. She groaned slightly but still proceeded to head back to her room, ignoring her stomach's request. She was half way up the stairs when her stomach let out yet another grumble, this one much louder and a bit painful, to her surprise.

"Alright, alright; I'm going." She said as she walked back down the stairs and back into the kitchen to grab the twenty and the keys her mother left her. She headed upstairs to grab her purse and phone before proceeding out the front door.

* * *

Kairi stood outside for a few moments and felt the winter wind engulf her. Though she had her jacket on, she still felt a chill run through her, causing her to shiver slightly. Pulling the jacket tighter around her tiny frame, she crossed her arms and began to walk down the street. 'It was never this cold on the Island...' she thought melancholically as she walked on. If she remembered correctly, there was a burger joint just about a few blocks from her mother's house. 

"God, please still be there…" She whispered as she began to pick up the pace in an attempt to warm herself up and get to her destination faster. She stopped at the end of her block and looked left and right before crossing. She stopped at the other side of the street then just replayed her action of looking left and right in her mind. She laughed silently to herself and continued on walking. 'That was so eight years old of me. There weren't even any cars out, too' she thought as she ceased her quiet laughter, suddenly feeling a bit stupid for laughing at herself with no one else around.

Kairi walked a little longer and was about to cross once she had walked the entire length of the block when she saw a park. She stopped and stared at the park; a sudden feeling of nostalgia rushing through her body. She watched the playground area for a few seconds, almost as if waiting for it to do something.

"That park…" she said under her breath as she suddenly forgot her hunger and began to make her way to the entrance of the park. She noticed no children were out playing.

"Where… are all the children…"

'It's almost seven and its freaking cold outside for Christ's sake. No parent in their right mind would have their child out.' Her mind chimed in.

"Oh yeah… But... that didn't stop me…"

'Well, you're not exactly a child anymore, now are you?'

Kairi shook her head absentmindedly and began to make her way to the swing sets, ignoring her stomach's soft grumbles reminding that she was still hungry. She watched as the breeze rode them, causing the swings to move back and forth slightly. Catching one of the metal chains that held the swing together, she sat down and began to swinging slowly. Suddenly, a memory of her younger swinging flashed through her mind.

-**Flashback**-

A young Kairi was swinging on the swings with her cousin, Naminé, pushing her.

"Higher, Nami! Higher!" The tiny girl yelled as Naminé tried her hardest to satisfy her cousin's demand.

"I'm trying, Kai-Kai, but it's too hard! You're too heavy!" The young blonde yelled as she pressed her hands against Kairi's back and pushed forward with all her might.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two continued their playful bickering while Naminé still pushed Kairi. In the middle of their bickering, the two had begun giggling, causing Naminé to stop pushing and Kairi to stop swinging.

"My turn, Kai-Kai! I want you to push me now!" The blonde finally said as their laughter had begun to subside.

"Okay!" Kairi cried. She jumped off the swing and waited for Naminé to get on. "But we have to be quick. It looks like it's getting late and my mommy might get mad at us for staying out too late." The young blonde nodded before smiling back at Kairi, waiting to be pushed.

As Kairi began pushing, three young boys came running by, attacking the two swings that were vacant next to the girls. They stopped and watched as the boy with silver hair took the swing furthest from the one Naminé and Kairi were using while the other two, one blonde and one brunette who both had gravity defying hair, began arguing over the last one.

"Kai-kai! Naminé! Time to go home! It's getting late girls!" The two turned to see Kairi's mother standing at the entrance of the play area. Naminé slipped off the swing and ran to the direction of Kairi's mother. Kairi was about to turn to follow suit but couldn't seem to take her eyes off the three boys. She stood and stared as the boy silver haired boy swung and laughed at his two friends who were still arguing.

"Kairi, baby, come on lets get going!" Kairi snapped out of her reverie and turned to leave when she suddenly heard a thud followed by a loud "Ow!" Quickly turning, she saw that the young blonde had pushed the young brunette and was now swinging while the brunette sat on the ground. The brunette stood up in a huff and watched with pools gathering at the bottom of his large blue eyes.

Feeling sorry for him, Kairi walked up to him and took him by the arm. The brunette stared at her, stunned by her actions. She lead him to the swing that her and Naminé were using and let go of his arm once they got there.

"Here." She said, smiling at him. "Use this." Before the boy could say anything, Kairi smiled and ran off to her mother and cousin who were waiting for her.

Kairi jumped into her mother's waiting arms as the woman greeted her and the three began to leave. As they walked off, Kairi stared at the young brunette who was already swinging. The sadness in his eyes was already replaced by happiness. The boy looked up and stared and Kairi, smiling at her, his hair waving around as he swung back and forth. Kairi laid her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyes never leaving the boy's as she returned his smile.

-**End Flashback**-

Kairi sat on the swing set, moving slowly. Her stomach let out another grumble.

"Oi. Alright, I'm walking again." She stood up and walked out of the play area and proceeded on her trek to the burger joint.

A few minutes went by and still nothing. Kairi was beginning to get irritated and wanted to turn back, but the constant grumbling of her stomach willed her to keep going on. She rounded a corner and looked up to see the familiar flashing sight of the burger joint that she remembers so fondly.

Kairi quickly picked up the pace at the sight of the familiar building. 'Yay food!' she cheered in her mind as she crossed the parking lot of the burger joint. She saw that there were a group of guys who looked to be about her age sitting at a booth near the entrance and she suddenly grew nervous.

She groaned inwardly and looked inside the eatery. 'Gahhhh. Just my luck…' she placed her hand on the handle and pushed the door, causing it to ring slightly as she entered. She quickly made her way to the register area and stared at the menu.

"Hello. Welcome to Burgertopia. Would you like to try our new Double Chicken Western Cheeseburger with large fries and a coke?" the young cashier asked in a monotone voice as he waited patiently for Kairi to place her order. Kairi looked at the boy who was wearing the standard uniform for the restaurant before looking up at the menu.

"Um... No thanks. Uh..." Kairi glanced at the boy before turning her attention back to the menu. "Umm... can I have the combo number three? With small fries and a drink?" She watched the boy nodded and punch in a few numbers on the register before turning back to her.

"Would that be for here or to go, miss?"

"Uh..." Kairi looked around the restaurant. She saw the group of boys sitting, laughing. "I guess I'll take it for here." She finally answered, not wanting to have to carry her food back to her house just to eat.

"That'll be $3.54." Kairi handed the boy the twenty and waited for her change. "Here's your change miss, along with your number and cup. Please have a seat and we'll call your number in a few minutes to let you know your order is ready." Kairi nodded as she took her number and made her way to the drink dispenser. She then found a seat far away from the group of boys.

She sat there for what felt like a while, waiting for her food when suddenly her phone began ringing. She pulled it out and read the name that was flashing back at her and a smile began to make its way onto her lips. 

"…Tifa?"

"Kairi!" Kairi smiled a little at the sound of her friend's voice. "We were waiting for your call, missy!"

"Sorry. I was exhausted when I got to my new house so I just crashed."

"That's okay. Hey, the entire gangs' here! Say hi everyone!" Kairi smiled once again as she heard the familiar voices shout their greeting to her. "We miss you already, Kai. It's just not the same without you here."

"Aww. I miss you too, guys." Kairi's lips curved into a small sad smile. She felt like she wanted to cry, yet no tears were coming. "But hey, it's only been like what? Less than 8 hours since you guys last saw me?"

"Kairi?" Kairi suddenly heard Leon's voice. In the background, she could hear Tifa yelling at Leon for taking the phone from her. "We miss you, Kai. _I _miss you."

"Leon! Don't do that!" Kairi heard Tifa's voice once again as she took the phone back from Leon. "Sorry about that. Leon's been all depressed since you left this morning. Something about feeling like his little sister being gone. He so misses you the most out of all of us probably. It's weird." Kairi felt a slight blush make its way to her cheeks. She heard Leon yell at Tifa as the others began laughing.

"So Kai," Tifa finally spoke up after the sound of the laughter slowly began to die down. "How're you doing, babe? I mean, how's Twilight Town?"

"I'm alright, I guess." Kairi responded. "And the town looks alright. I mean, it pretty much looks the same. My old house looks the same. Everything is still the same, I guess. But I don't know. It's so weird here. I… I don't really like it to be honest."

"Excuse me miss!" Kairi looked up and saw the cashier boy waving at her. "Your order is ready"

"Hey, listen. I'll call you guys later or something. Maybe tomorrow. My food is ready. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do. Bye, Kai. We love you."

"Love you guys too. Bye!" Kairi shut her phone and stood up to make her way to the register to retrieve her food. As she got up, she heard the door ring, signaling that someone was coming in and heard the sound of a female's voice. She heard the boys she had seen earlier greet the girl and Kairi couldn't help but frown a little. 'I wish my friends were here with me…'

"Your number, miss?" Kairi handed the young boy her number card and he handed her order over in exchange. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." Kairi took the tray and turned to make her way back to her booth when she suddenly bumped into a girl. If it weren't for the hands of the girl helping her steady the tray, she probably would have needed to reorder her food.

"S-sorry about that." Kairi apologized as she looked up at the girl. She found herself staring into the blue eyes of a blonde girl about her height. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a jean jacket to cover herself up and a pair of faded jeans.

"No prob." The girl responded, who too was staring at Kairi before flashing a friendly smile. Kairi bowed slightly before stepping aside and making her way back to her booth.

Kairi made it to her booth and sat down, her back facing the group across from her. She ate silently and slowly. She didn't have anywhere to be and she was in no hurry so she saw no point in rushing through her meal. Plus stuffing her face with food just wasn't something she did and whenever she did do it, she'd end up with a terrible stomach ache and the feeling of wanting to explode.

She took out her phone and was about to call up Tifa once again when she suddenly felt that she wasn't alone. She looked up slowly and her eyes locked with those of a boy, whom she guessed was probably about her age.

"Hello there." The boy spoke, flashing her a grin. Kairi just sat there and stared at him, blinking confusedly.

"Um... Hi..." She timidly answered as she closed her phone and placed it on the table. She looked at the boy and unconsciously began to look over his features.

It was obvious that he was tall. Just him sitting there across from Kairi was enough for her to know that. The next thing she noticed was his eyes. Kairi felt mesmerized by them; she'd never seen eyes that looked so blue before. It was almost as if she was looking up at the sky on a clear day. Next was his smile. Granted, it was a goofy one, but Kairi decided that it was still charming despite how kiddish it made him look. And then there was his hair. It was a russet color which seemed to defy gravity, seeing as they were sticking up all over the place and appeared to have no gel in them for support. 'Okay... So he's pretty good looking.' Kairi concluded as she continued to stare at the boy.

Kairi was broken out of her current state by the sudden appearance of a hand that was waving rapidly in front of her face.

"..Hello...?" the boy spoke as he stared at Kairi with a confused look on his face. She shook her head slightly before speaking.

"Uh…" Kairi felt a slight blush creep up on her cheeks as she watched the boy lean back comfortably on the seat across from her, the goofy smile gracing his lips once again. "Sorry. Um... What were you saying again?" He chuckled slightly before repeating what he had said.

"I asked if you're new here." The boy stared at the girl, waiting for an answer that he concluded wasn't coming any time soon.

"Uh…" Was all that Kairi could get out as she continued staring at the boy. 'Say something! Anything! Come on Kairi!' her mind shouted. 'Open your mouth and say something!'

"My friends and I were wondering if you were." The boy spoke after Kairi hadn't said anything. He pointed behind her and she turned her head slightly, catching the sight of three boys who were staring at the pair who sat across from them. "You know… since we've never seen you around before." Kairi felt the light blush on her cheeks deepen at the sudden unwanted attention she was currently receiving.

Turning her attention back to the brunette who sat, waiting for her to respond, she nodded sheepishly.

"I see…" the boy continued to stare at Kairi. Suddenly growing slightly annoyed, the blush that adored her cheeks slowly faded as she stared at the boy.

"Did you want anything?"

"Hmm?" The boy responded almost innocently as continued to looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, no. I just wanted to… _talk_." He smiled at her again, only this time flashing a rather charming smile instead of the goofy one that Kairi had seen earlier. "I figured you were new. I mean, come on? A cute girl like you? How can someone not notice you let alone _me_ not notice you around?" He said as he put his arms on the table and slowly began to lean closer to Kairi. She heard the snickers from the boys behind her and felt her face begin to heat up once again.

'What the hell was that...?' Kairi thought lamely as she continued to look at the boy who sat across from her. She opened her mouth, about to respond when a third voice suddenly chimed in.

"Sora Hikari!" the voice exclaimed. Kairi looked up and saw the girl that she had ran into earlier standing near her table, sending a glare toward the boy, who was just identified as Sora. Kairi stared at the girl, slightly surprised and taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"What?" Sora said innocently as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in the seat he was occupying. "I was just _talking_ to her. Is that a crime now?" The girl gave Sora a stern look and his arms dropped from their crossed position and landed on the table. "What? I was!" he replied with a whine in his voice.

"Whatever, Sora." The girl replied with a smirk before turning her attention to Kairi, her blonde hair tossing behind her shoulder. "Sorry about that. Sora can be such a rat at times not to mention a total idiot…" The girl started but slowly faded out as she stared at Kairi. "Have.. Have we met before?" She asked suddenly.

Kairi blinked at her sudden change in attitude and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I just moved here to live with my mother. Though…" Kairi stared at the girl once again, taking in her appearance. Now that she got a more better look, she did look awfully familiar. "You… do look sort of… familiar."

The blonde nodded absentmindedly and tilted her head slightly. She narrowed her eyes as she began to mull over Kairi's appearance. Feeling the sudden scrutiny, Kairi fidget uncomfortably in her seat. The girl returned her head to a straight position before smiling at her once again.

"Heh, sorry about that. I've got this habit of staring at people." She flashed Kairi yet another smile, when a sudden warm feeling washed over Kairi. 'Those blue eyes, that blonde hair, that smile… it couldn't be…'

"Nami?" The girl's smile suddenly faded as she stared at Kairi once again with questioning eyes.

"..What did you just call me?"

"Nami…" Kairi said slowly. When she saw that the look in her eyes wasn't going away, she began to grow nervous. 'Crap! What if that wasn't her!? Oh way to go, Kairi! You're such a loser!' she thought silently as she began to berate herself. 'You just called some stranger your cousin's nickna-'

"Why did you call me that?" The girl said suddenly throwing Kairi out of her thoughts, her eyes flashing with curiosity. "There's only one person in my entire life who has ever called me that…" Kairi flashed a smile at the girl. 'Yes! It was her!' she happily shouted in her mind.

"Oh my god…" The girl's hand suddenly flew to her mouth, covering it slightly as she stared at Kairi, her eyes widening slightly. The curiosity in her eyes was suddenly replaced with those of utter joy.

"Kai-kai!" was all that Naminé squealed as she suddenly pulled Kairi into a tight, bone crushing hug.

* * *

**A/N**: Woo! One chapter down, **x** number to go! Hahaha. This was probably the longest thing I've ever written. It was 8 pages exactly, so that was quite an accomplishment for me if I do say so myself. Anyhoo, I hope you guys like this chapter! I know the story is pretty ehh so far, but I promise it'll be better! At least I hope so anyway. 

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


End file.
